


罗伯特格林落荒而逃

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Bill (2015), Upstart Crow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Everyone is Bisexual, Greene’s POV, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Modern AU, Upstart Crow/Bill crossover, characters in Bill are called by their names, characters in Upstart Crow are called by their surnames, greene has a crush on kit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: 历史课之前发生的一件小事
Relationships: Bill Shakespeare/Christopher Marlowe, Kit Marlowe/Robert Greene
Kudos: 1





	罗伯特格林落荒而逃

+

“你不觉得他们最近关系越来越亲密了吗？”他身旁的克里斯托弗若有所思地问道。格林知道克里斯托弗正意有所指地看向哪个方向，正如同他准确地知道那个方向究竟站着谁。早在他们走到这个地方的时候格林就已经知道他们站在那里了，早在他们还没决定要从这条走廊走过去的时候格林就知道他们站在那里了。

走廊长得几乎一眼望不见尽头。他的储物柜在最左侧的教室外面，他就是在那个时候注意到他们的。格林从英语文学教室里走出来，几乎有些反常地磨蹭着，将怀里抱着的那些书放在储物柜顶端，尽量将开柜子、找书、换书的动作放到最慢。他倾听传来的模糊的交谈声——不敢相信她居然和他谈恋爱了、下周他们要在体育馆举行演唱会、听说他又被停学了——而后他慢条斯理地将摞在储物柜上方的那些书一本本拿出来，同时借机望向另一个方向。

放进第一本书的时候他没有看见。第二本书的时候也没有看见。一直到他意识到自己必须得抽出自己的历史教材，不然手上这个文件夹就塞不进去的时候他才终于看见了他们。他们刚刚就在那里吗？格林不知道。但是他可以百分之百确定那一定是他们，哪怕他们之间隔了一段长到连地面上的光影都不一样的距离。

格林定了定神，把意识转回到现在正在做的事情上。历史课，没错。这时他才慌忙起来，翻找着自己装满老师发下来的资料的白色磨砂文件袋，上面贴上了打印下他名字的标签。罗伯特·格林。他想到一会的历史课，就像他昨天、他前天、他没有历史课的每一天做的那样，去在脑海里构想一会将要发生的事情，一会将要经历的场景。他知道不会有什么事情发生，也知道场景从来不会变更，但他仍然在想，那个自己已经在脑海里打磨了成千上万次的，用片刻瞬间连接成的，与现实生活微弱地接轨的白日梦。

历史教室总是光线很暗，因为老师总喜欢给他们放视频，也因为教室的窗户太高，阳光总是几近铺张浪费地倾落下来，让每个人都变得有些昏昏欲睡，所以淡蓝色的遮光窗帘永远是拉下去的。他们学习与俄罗斯有关的历史，匆忙地翻书，记下许多关键词与笔记。但格林的笔记都在电脑的文档里，因为打字时他可以借着看幻灯片的机会去抬头看坐在自己一个座位右边，两个座位前面，歪着头记笔记的他。格林知道他会怎么样记笔记，知道他会先是有些迷茫地盯着白板看一阵子，试图分辨老师潦草的笔迹，然后低下头奋笔疾书一阵子，再重新抬起头来，肩膀微微耸起，这时他制服衬衫的领子会被他打着卷的头发的发尾盖住。

格林在脑海里播放起一个他不断删减又拼接无数次的视频。他想或许在课堂中的某一刻——特殊的一刻——它或许会成真。它总是以老师讲的一个笑话有关，可以是与任何事情有关的笑话。或许是用俄语口语说出的蹩脚笑话。但无论是什么笑话，又或是什么问题，格林会回答它。并且，他的回答会足够漂亮，足够引人注意，至少要让全班都低声笑出来，至少要让马洛听见。或许，只是或许，他就会回过头来看一眼自己。并不是说他并没有回头过，也不是说他回头的时候看不见格林，只是他回头一般都是为了看挂在教室后面的那扇钟，并且格林总在他看上去要回头的一瞬间就看向电脑屏幕，忙乱地寻找一些他尚没想好该是什么的文件，一直到余光确认他又转回过身来面对老师的时候格林才会抬起头。

“你究竟有没有在听我说话？”克里斯托弗问他，语气听上去有些不满。“什么？抱歉。”他回答道，低下头去看自己的皮鞋。这年头学校已经不再把必须要穿皮鞋搭配校服外套当作一个学校规章中的硬性规定。但是仍旧，学生们依旧这样穿皮鞋，正如同没有多少人愿意穿校服外套，哪怕学校明确规定必须要穿校服外套。

“你最近很长一段时间都漫不经心——怎么啦，肩膀上担负的责任太多了，主席先生？”克里斯托弗开了个玩笑，用手肘撞了撞他的肋骨。

“对于新来的学弟感到漫不经心？是的，克里斯托弗，我对他没有任何兴趣。”格林有些突兀地转过头盯着克里斯托弗，这当然是因为在那一瞬间马洛正恰好看向他们这个方向。

克里斯托弗显然感到有些莫名其妙：“干嘛这样看着我？我还欠你什么东西吗？”克里斯托弗伸手去摸自己的手机，翻看他和格林之间正经得有些过分的聊天记录——“这个还了，这个还了，这个没还……等等，还了——噢，上次社团聚餐的时候是不是欠你二十五英镑？明天补给你，不要再这么看着我了，怪吓人的。”克里斯托弗嘟囔。

“没有，那个钱你上周末还给我了，书展买书你帮我拿现金垫付的时候。”格林心不在焉地回答道。又研究起自己的皮鞋来。一双漆皮的皮鞋。他想起马洛在学生会开会的时候总是会不由自主地翘起二郎腿，还总侥幸地觉得自己那个角度看不见他正一边在网飞上追剧，一边还故作认真地皱一皱眉，装作正在阅读什么与自己正在讲的内容相关的资料。

但格林从来没管过他，一方面来说，他根本就做不到叫出他的名字，然后严厉地要求他关注自己，以及自己正在说的事情。另一方面来说，格林总是花太多时间去看马洛被浅灰色长袜包裹的脚踝与小腿，还有他肩膀与手臂交接处被衬衫的褶皱掩盖的流畅线条。

“挺好。”克里斯托弗没话找话。他们两个人之间的友谊是很奇怪的友谊，其实他们并没有那么多共同话题，除去写作以及文学之外。但突然之间好像人人都开始写起东西，让写作的门槛一降再降。格林写散文，克里斯托弗写讽刺，莎士比亚写诗歌，那个十年级新生比尔——好吧，总之，姑且说他仍在探索中——实际上，这一群总是聚集在一起，但从来不那么亲密的人个个都曾经写，正在写，将要写下一些东西，除了马洛之外。马洛从来没有写下过任何形式的自己，格林对于文学分析的出色能力在马洛这里就毫无用处。他偶尔好奇，马洛会写下怎样的故事。或许是科幻故事，但格林不知道马洛究竟喜不喜欢科幻。他只知道马洛喜欢听的音乐类型很杂很多，知道马洛对法语电影有特殊的偏爱。

他和马洛正走得离马洛与莎士比亚越来越近，近得几乎能听见他们正在讨论什么。格林在心中数自己走了几步，用目光测量他与马洛之间的距离。一步，两步，三步，克里斯托弗停下来和亨利打招呼，四步——马洛的声音被风吹过来，一同被吹起的还有马洛手里拿着的那本书。摊开的书页哗啦哗啦地翻动，格林辨认出书本底部的颜色，那是他们的历史教材。

“……你今天就来社团活动吧，我会记得跟威尔说一声的，不用紧张！虽然你可能是里面唯一的十年级，但是相信我，我们不会对你怎么样的。”马洛笑了起来。他经常这样笑，一绺红棕色，或是金棕色，总之分辨不出究竟是什么颜色的鬈发轻轻扫过他的额角。马洛于是伸出手，满不在意地将五指插进自己的发丝，然后把它们捋到一起去。格林知道他喜欢这样干，正如同他知道马洛这样做的时候脸上会露出怎样的表情。他眉梢会稍稍扬起，那双眼睛，浅绿色的眼睛，在阳光下会像是猫的眼睛一般狡黠透彻。那些有些过长的发丝拢成一个柔软的小尖，乱七八糟地塞在衬衣领子里，他就会在这时用手把那些头发理出来，露出一瞬间他的脖颈，随即又让它们重新服帖地遮住它。

格林想起体育课时，马洛会像是任何一名十六岁的男孩一样在草坪上奔跑，蹦跳起来朝远在另一方的队友挥手，在自己队得分时大声叫好，四肢每一寸线条都张扬漂亮地伸展出去，匀称得仿佛是用笔勾勒出来的。一轮游戏结束，老师吹响哨子，马洛的队伍被换下去，格林的队伍上场。阳光直白刺眼，格林抬不起头，只是稍微转动脸庞，去看肆无忌惮地坐在地上喝水的马洛。马洛的运动短裤是白色的，边缘处有一道浅浅的蓝，他两条腿岔开，手撑在地上，手指微微弯起，碰到地面的就只有他的十指指尖。格林看马洛如何喝水，那些泛红的指节用力地握着水壶，喉结滚动，一下、两下、三下，接着他从手腕上摘下那根皮筋，用嘴巴轻巧地叼住，低下头把他的卷发汇聚在手指之间，然后绑成一个辫子。

等到格林心神不定地把这一寸寸场景全部刻进眼里的时候，他的队伍也要下去了。他的目光追随着马洛，他知道马洛扎头发的时候总是草草了事，只是为了不要让那些发丝黏在他的脖子上。于是比赛重新开始之后的五分钟，他的头发就又重新松散下来，几缕率先逃脱橡皮筋束缚的卷发在他耳旁飘荡、跳动。体育课结束之后，马洛和他的朋友们会说笑着走上台阶，很快消失在楼梯口。到这时格林会加快步伐，远远地跟在他们身后，他能听见马洛的朋友用那个短得可爱的名字称呼马洛，听见他们逐渐模糊变淡的对话。

“克里斯！”比尔叫住克里斯托弗。格林的心脏几乎停止跳动，他甚至不知道自己应该看向哪里。最后他试探地看向马洛的方向，暗自庆幸马洛正带着微笑看兴奋地比划着和克里斯托弗汇报他有多幸运能够见到威廉莎士比亚的比尔，同时也因为马洛脸上的微笑像是踩空一般往后坠。

“那很好呀。”格林听见克里斯托弗这么说。“我也会在那里的，不用紧张。恭喜你，比尔，我知道你有天赋。”马洛在这一刻忽然转过头看向格林，他迅速别过脸，慌乱地假装自己正等克里斯托弗等得不耐烦，去看教学楼下方那棵树做消遣。马洛偶尔会坐在树荫下和莎士比亚一起看书，或是靠在南安普顿身上和他谈天说地。他能感受到马洛正在观察自己，也能感受到东边吹来的风。

马洛收回了他的目光。“好啦，比尔。”格林听见马洛这么说道，“你的学长们还要上课呢。你是不是现在就能去吃饭了？十年级真好啊。”马洛有些夸张地拖长了语调，让年轻的男孩有些不好意思：“那我走啦。”比尔在他们的注视下几乎是雀跃地奔向楼梯口，身上斜挎的书包随着他的步伐一同晃动。

克里斯托弗与格林继续朝前走，还要有一段距离才到历史课的教室，格林步伐又变得很慢，他想或许马洛会愿意与他们一起过去。他有些莫名其妙地停了下来，跟克里斯托弗说起毫无意义的事情。“我们上节课的作业是什么？”他问道。克里斯托弗皱起眉头，认真地想了一下：“读第八章。”

马洛没有跟上来。格林又犹豫了一下，最终还是朝前走去，至少待会他可以盯着马洛的背影看一个小时二十分钟。就在这个时候，格林听见身后有人叫自己的名字。

“嘿，格林——罗伯特格林——待会历史课上见啊！”

格林回过头，马洛正对着自己招手。

他轻轻点一点头。

Fin.


End file.
